Woodcutting guide
Edit This page is locked due to the fact it has everything you need to know. The Basics The basics of woodcutting could not be much easier, get any woodcutting axe that you can use, click on a tree, and drop, bank, or sell the logs. There really is not much more to do with this skill. As you can see it is a very easy skill to train. As with all other skills, there are a few ways to train woodcutting, power cutting being one of them. The concept of power cutting is fairly simple: you want to get the most amount of logs into and out of your inventory in the smallest amount of time. You can accomplish this in a few ways, but the most popular are dropping the logs or selling them to a shop. In certain places, you will even be able to bank them faster than you could drop them. These special cases will be explained later on in the guide. Please Note: If you want to make money, go elsewhere; this is not the guide for you. Logs There are many types of logs in both non-members and members but the most common types are: Regular: Exp - 25 Worth: 40-100gp Oak: Exp - 37.5 Worth: 30-45gp Willow: Exp - 67.5 Worth: 25-30gp Maple: Exp - 100 Worth: 100gp Yew: Exp - 175 Worth: 290 - 300gp Magic: Exp - 250 Worth :1000-1020gp Axes For every ten or so levels, a new axe is introduced that you can use. Each new axe cuts wood a little bit faster than the previous one, so if you can afford the update, definitely upgrade! Black Axes cannot be smithed: they must be bought from players, dropped by a Tree Spirit, or obtained from a Level 1 Treasure Trail. And of course, you don't have to smith these axes! Go to any popular woodcutting area, and you'll find people selling Adamant Axes and up. Some players will even give away Mithril Axes. A Dragon Axe; however, is a special case because of its rarity. Try buying it in the Falador Park in World 2. Here are the estimated prices of the top 3 axes: *Dragon: 2,700,000 - 3,100,000gp *Rune: 15,000 - 20,000gp *Adamant: 1,200 - 2,500gp Training Tips Level 1 to 15 Fresh off Tutorial Island, and you're looking to cut some trees. You should start off with a Bronze Axe, given to you by the Survival Expert on Tutorial Island. Once you get into Lumbridge, and get some cash, you should find Bob's Axes to buy an Iron Axe, which is usually about 60 coins. Remember this place, for when you get to level 6, you will be able to buy a Steel Axe for about 200 coins. Now that you have your axe, it's time to actually start cutting some logs. Since you are near Lumbridge, just walk north from Bob's Axes following the road until you find a general store. Just to the west of the shop there are plenty of regular trees to get you from level 1 to 15. After you cut a load of logs, just go and sell them to the shop to clear out your inventory. To get to level 15 from level 1, you will need to cut 97 logs. Please note, if you just don't like the looks of Lumbridge, there are hundreds, if not thousands, of other places for you to cut logs. Anywhere you walk there will be trees! If you are close to a bank, then bank your logs. If you are close to a shop, sell them. If you are in the middle of nowhere, just drop them. Level 15 to 30 Now that you have spent time cutting logs from the west of the shop, you can move on to cutting those beautiful old oaks. You can stick where you are in Lumbridge (there are two oak trees west of the shop), or you can continue wandering around the realm of RuneScape, exploring and cutting as you go. If you choose to stay in Lumbridge, then continue selling the logs to the shop for the usual low price. However, if you decide to be a brave wanderer, then your best option is most likely to drop the logs as you cut them. Of course, always keep a look out for better opportunities. Members also have the ability to cut Oak Logs outside of the Castle Wars mini game. With a bank nearby, it cannot be beat. Once you get to level 21 woodcutting, consider buying a Mithril Axe from a fellow player. At 1,000 to 2,000 coins, they may seem a little pricey, but it's worth it.Logs. Level 30 and Up Oaks have got to be getting boring, right? Well time to move onto Willow Logs! If you are going to continue power cutting, here are four options for you to choose from: stick with Lumbridge, move west to Draynor, move even further west to the Crafting Guild, or visit the secluded Rimmington. If you stick with Lumbridge, go ahead and sell your logs to the shop to get 4 coins for each log. If you are getting tired of Lumbridge, walk west till you find Draynor, the so-called city of willows. Right next to the bank, you'll find around 6 Willow Trees, right next to a bank! Believe me, it is well worth your time to bank them. Players buy Willow Logs for up to 20 coins a piece! Much better than selling to a shop for 4 coins a piece. If you really just want to get through this section of woodcutting without distractions, there is always the cut and drop method. Just north of the Crafting Guild, located west of Falador's Southern Gates, are plenty of willow trees, and all of them are yours. Hardly anyone goes out there, so you will have your trees and your silence. After you cut an inventory of logs, just drop them on the ground. A good guide would be unable to go on without mentioning the trees in Rimmington and all of their possibilities. Take a look at the map: As you can see, there is a shop right near the trees that you can sell your logs to! If you want a set up similar to Lumbridge, but with less people, try this spot out. Cape of Achievement Once you reach level 99 woodcutting,Go buy you're cape at Home Teleport for 113k. Unless you have already bought it. I'd strongly advise from this, as it ruins the final touch.